wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)
"Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" is a song about food that features Foodman. Song Lyrics Banana, potato, some fruit from the fridge Tomato, sultana, a bowl of porridge Raw melon, pineapple, fruit barbie a dish A lemon we squeeze on a fish. Spaghetti, I'm ready for a big piece of cheese Some fruit cake with custard. May I have more, please? An apple, a paw-paw and red strawberries Roast chicken, fish fingers and cream and jelly. Food, food, food, all I need is some food. Food, food, food, oh how I love my food. Baked beads on toast with corn for crunch Eggs fried or scrambled with bacon for lunch Yogurt with muesli to chew and to much And carrot and peas and a broccoli bunch. Food, food, food, all I need is some food. Food, food, food, oh how I love my food. A pecan pie, hamburger, a vegetable quiche With parsley on top and an orange to squeeze. Rice cakes and biscuits and soft mandarin Sponges and muffins with a cherry thrown in. Food, food, food, all I need is some food. (Fruit salad!) Food, food, food, oh how I love my food. (Hot potato!) Food, food, food, all I need is some food. (Cold spaghetti!) Food, food, food, oh how I love my food. (Mashed banana!) Food, food, food, all I need is some food. 2013 Song Lyrics Lachlan : Banana, potato, some fruit from the fridge Tomato, sultana, a bowl of porridge Raw melon, pineapple, fruit barbie a dish A lemon we squeeze on a fish. Emma : Spaghetti, I'm ready for a big piece of cheese Some fruit cake with custard. May I have more, please? An apple, a paw-paw and red strawberries Roast chicken , fish fingers and a cream of the jelly Wiggles :Food, food, food, all I need is some food. Food, food, food, oh how I love my food Simon : Baked beads on toast with corn for crunch Eggs fried or scrambled with bacon for lunch Yogurt with muesli to chew and to much And carrot and peas and a broccoli bunch. Wiggles : Food, food, food, all I need is some food. Food, food, food, oh how I love my food. Emma and Lachy : A pecan pie, hamburger, a vegetable quiche With parsley on top and an orange to squeeze. Rice cakes and biscuits and soft mandarin Sponges and muffins with a cherry thrown in. Wiggles : Food, food, food, all I need is some food. Emma , Lachy : Fruit Salad! Wiggles : Food food food , Oh how i love my food. Simon , Anthony : Hot Potato! Wiggles : Food food food , oh how i love my food. Emma : Cold Spaghetti! Wiggles : Food food food , all i need is some food. Simon , Emma : Mashed bananas. Wiggles : Food food food , Oh how i love my food. Video Performances *Toot Toot! Album Appearances *Toot Toot! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs